This invention relates to an apparatus for taking bulk samples of hazardous materials and more particularly to an apparatus for taking bulk samples from either material which has been wrapped around a pipe or the like or that which is positioned on a wall, floor or ceiling.
Airborne asbestos contamination in buildings is a significant environmental problem. Various diseases have been linked with industrial exposure to airborne asbestos, and the extensive use of asbestos products in buildings has raised concerns about exposure to asbestos in nonindustrial settings. Surveys conducted by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) estimate that asbestos-containing materials can be found in approximately 31,000 schools and 733,000 other public and commercial buildings in this country.
In many cases, it is not known whether the material which has been wrapped around pipes or the like is in fact hazardous material such as asbestos or the like. In order to determine whether the material is comprised of asbestos or the like, it is necessary to remove a sample of the material therefrom to analyze the same in a laboratory. However, when the sample is removed from the pipe or the like, fibers are released into the air thereby creating a serious health hazard if it is subsequently found that the material is comprised of asbestos or the like. To the best of applicant's knowledge, a suitable device has not been provided for preventing the release of fibers into the air during the sampling operation or after the sampling operation.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an apparatus for taking bulk samples of hazardous materials.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for taking bulk samples of hazardous materials which prevents the release of fibers into the air prior to, during and after the sampling operation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for taking bulk samples of hazardous materials which may be used to either sample material on pipes, walls, floors, etc.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for taking bulk samples of hazardous materials which includes means for positioning the apparatus on a pipe or the like during the sampling operation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for taking bulk samples of hazardous materials which is easy to use.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.